


(ONE SHOT) Just Tell Them!

by iZombi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Reader and Tracer are friends, Sigma and Reinhardt are friends, Sigma is a hopeless romantic, and so are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Context: AU where Sigma gets saved by Overwatch, instead of Talon, the reader is an Overwatch operative that has the power to open tears in space that act as portals where they can warp anywhere in the present. You and Sigma are best friends and you’ve only known each other through your time spent at Overwatch. Sigma is best friends with Reinhardt and you’re best friends with Tracer.(( Somewhat related to the story "Birds of a Feather" but with obvious differences since this an AU ))





	(ONE SHOT) Just Tell Them!

“Okay so let me get this straight, you and Dr.Siebren joined Overwatch relatively at the same time, about a month apart from when you actually arrived here, and it’s been two years since then…” Tracer started while taking a bite off of an English muffin.  
You nodded, shamefully looking away from Tracer at the ground, face ever so slowly growing red as she continues.  
Tracer swallows and continues again “…However! despite the length of time that has passed you still haven’t confessed to him your feelings?” her eyes stay on you, and you can feel her stare dig through your very being.  
“Y-yes” you shamelessly whimpered out  
“Bollocks Luv! What the ‘ell you waitin’ fo’?” she basically exclaims at you, bewildered at your behavior  
You groaned in embarrassment, furiously rubbing your face with your hands “I don’t know!” you exclaimed right back at her, defeated.  
“Look, I gotta have a chat with Rein, he’s friends with Siebren and were going to have to come up for a way to get you two lovey-dovey ding-dongs to express your feelings to one another.” You frowned at you and shook her head disapprovingly at you “Seriously, two years? And to think I thought I took too long to confess my feelings to Emily when I’d been with her for a year!” She wagged her finger at you, like a mother scolding her child.  
“I’m so sorry Lena, I’m horrible when it comes to romance” you sighed  
Traces got up from her seat and approached you, patting your shoulder lovingly and hugging you “Don’t worry though, I’m sure that he shares the same feelings!” You felt her give you a kiss on the top of the head “I’m gonna go take a shower, Luv…” before she left, she turned around “You, on the other hand, have a lot to think about…” as you looked up at her, she gave you a wink and a thumbs up.  
Despite Tracer doing her best to comfort you and tell you that it’s no big deal despite the long wait, you still feel like a hopeless idiot. You sighed and looked out the window of your room, and prayed to the gods above that the astrophysicist shared the same feelings.  
(Somewhere else in the same location)  
“But do you honestly think so?” Siebren asked he could feel his heart skip a beat, his cheeks flushed pink “I-” he grunted “I-I mean what if she thinks…” he looked down for a moment, his expression saddening before he looks up again “ What if she thinks I’m appalling? I mean I am forty years their senior.” Reinhardt sighed “Well yes, that is true…” He took one long drag out of his cigarette and blew the smoke away from Siebren. “But what if you don’t try? Then it’ll eat you alive!” He exclaimed Siebren sighed “I-…I suppose you’re right…” Reinhardt chuckled, “Of course I am mein freund”. He patted the other man’s back gently “Don’t worry, just do it, find the strength and courage within you and just confess your feelings to them, it’ll be worth it.” he encouraged.  
(Sometime later)  
It was a hot day today at the Overwatch headquarters, and thus the team decided that a BBQ would be the best way to celebrate, especially after Winston had finally finished installing that indoor pool.  
You were inside the base while all the others were outside enjoying the summer eat with food and water-gun fights. Supposedly you’d been trying to cool off at the pool, when in fact you were sitting on the edge with only your feet inside the water, you were thinking hard about how to confess your feelings to Siebren because you’d told yourself that today was going to be the day.  
Suddenly, the sound of the door opening brought you back to reality and you looked over, only to have your cheeks flush bright red when you saw the man himself.  
“A-Ah! Hello Dr.Siebren!” you smiled warmly and waved at him.  
The good Doctor had to do a double-take when he saw you sitting there, “Ah! Yes! Hello!” he nodded, as he stepped in the room he closed the door behind him. “Why are you all alone here? Don’t you want to be outside and have fun with the others?” he questioned. You sighed, turning away to look at the water. “Yeah…but…..um….” you stayed quiet for a minute before looking back up at him.  
“Dr.Siebren?” you asked.  
He chuckled “Oh please, no formalities, just call me Siebren” he offered.  
You smiled “Well then Siebren…” you started before taking a deep breathe “I love you” you said out loud to him, your face flushing red and immediately regretting what you said “I-I understand if you don’t feel the same way, I mean I-” he stopped you as he grabbed your hand, you saw his face turn completely bright pink.  
“I love you too, and you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to say that to you too” Your eyes grew wide like saucers before you smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.  
He pulled you close and kissed back, after what felt like hours, which was only a few minutes, you two pulled apart and smiled to one another.


End file.
